


Выбор времени

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбор времени и места, мальчики. Времени и места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482474) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



Джон сидел за кухонным столом, пытаясь оплатить пару счетов, о которых за последние две недели совершенно забыл. Занятие само по себе не из приятных, а из-за взрослого мужчины в соседней комнате, ведущего себя как двухлетка, оно становилось и того хуже.

– Скучно!

Пропустив это мимо ушей, Джон разложил счета на «Те, которые нужно оплатить срочно» и «Те, которые вполне могут подождать ещё недельку-другую». Первая стопка была пугающе толстой.

– Чаю!

Джон взялся за первый счет, за электроэнергию. Долгих несколько секунд он не отрывал взгляда от _суммы к оплате_ , а затем аккуратно засунул счет в самый низ пачки.

– Джон, чаю!

Следующим был счет за мобильный телефон. К счастью, тот, хотя бы по сравнению с остальными, был невелик, раз уж Джон наконец-то подписался на смс-тариф (что компенсировало неумеренные траты Шерлока). Утешившись в какой-то мере, он достал чековую книжку.

Стоило ему приняться выписывать чек, как до него донесся тихий звон мобильника Шерлока.

– Телефон!

– Это твой, – отозвался Джон, не поднимая головы.

– Да, но _где_ он?

– Без понятия.

Мобильный продолжал звенеть; расшвыряв подушки, газеты, одеяла и прочее барахло, Шерлок в конце концов обнаружил телефон в морозилке. «Для мобильного – место как место», – подумал Джон.

– Лестрейд, – с надеждой сказал Шерлок.

– О, отлично, может кого-нибудь убили, – сухо ответил Джон.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, у тебя что-нибудь интересное, – сказал Шерлок в трубку тоном, отражающим, как сильно он сомневается в способности Лестрейда обеспечить что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно похожее. Пока говорил Лестрейд, наступила тишина; Джон пытался не обращать внимания, просматривая вместо этого счет за интернет.

Послушав с полминуты, Шерлок вынес вердикт: – Скучно.

Джон чуть не стукнулся головой об стол.

– О, об этой детали ты не упомянул, – явно заинтригованный, заявил Шерлок. – Полчаса.

Он повесил трубку, шагнул вперед и выкрикнул такое бурное «Да!», заодно вскидывая вверх сжатые кулаки в ликовании, что сердце Джона пропустило удар.

– Я так понимаю, вовсе даже не скучно?

– _Ничуть_ , Джон, четыре женщины умерли в трех разных частях города абсолютно одновременно и убиты _совершенно одинаковым оружием_. Это _великолепно_ , _превосходно_ , _именно то_ , что мне было нужно…

Джон вздохнул и пошел искать калькулятор, который видел в последний раз на своем столе.

– Рад за тебя. Мне через час нужно быть в клинике.

– Ты мне не понадобишься, я не сомневаюсь, что завтра до полудня оно у меня будет разрешено и подшито, – весело ответил Шерлок. Пританцовывая, он обогнул кухонный стол и отправился взять пальто. – Не отвлекайся от счетов, Джон, и не жди меня вечером.

И тогда, почти одновременно, произошло целых три события.

Джон нашел калькулятор.

Шерлок повязал шарф.

А потом, без предупреждения, словно делал это каждый день, Шерлок, исполненный энтузиазма, потянулся к Джону, схватил его за плечи и поцеловал.

По-настоящему.

В губы.

И, будь Джон вынужден в этом признаться, весьма недурственно.

Затем Шерлок отпустил его и выскочил – _выскочил_ – из квартиры, с шумом захлопнув за собой дверь и тут же загрохотав вниз по лестнице.

Джон, в свою очередь, привалился к столу и по-новому взглянул на последние несколько минут своей жизни, спрашивая себя, когда же, с криком “Сюрприз!”, из ниоткуда выпрыгнут остальные.

Примерно на середине лестницы топот шагов прервался, замер, а затем осторожно и намного спокойнее стал возвращаться вверх по ступенькам. Дверь открылась, и за порогом встал Шерлок. Джон подумал, что у него, вероятно, такое же шокированное и озадаченное выражение лица. По крайней мере, чувствовал себя он именно так.

– Я тебя поцеловал, – сказал Шерлок, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Да, – ответил Джон.

– Раньше я этого не делал.

– Да, не припоминаю такого.

– Хм-м, – сказал Шерлок. – Слишком восторженный отклик на четверное убийство?

– Если так, то это не очень хорошо, – ответил Джон.

– Нет, вряд ли, – Шерлок соединил кончики пальцев, задумчиво постукивая ими по губам. – Я… э-эм… а что из всего этого не было… хорошо?

Джон призадумался. Надолго. – Выбор времени.

– О. Тогда все в порядке, – сказал Шерлок, снова закрыл дверь, на этот раз гораздо осторожней, и спустился по лестнице.

Джон прислушивался к шагам. И снова они затихли на полдороге вниз, замерли, а затем поднялись обратно.

– Значит, сам поцелуй. Ты не против?

– Думаю, нет, – ответил Джон. – Но я пытаюсь особо не углубляться в это сейчас.

– О. Почему?

– Ну. _Сейчас не время_.

Шерлок кивнул и закрыл дверь.

На этот раз он не одолел даже половины лестницы вниз, прежде чем вернуться.

Когда дверь открылась в третий раз, Джон уже не стал дожидаться, пока Шерлок заговорит.

– О, да ради… – и Джон в два шага пересек комнату, потянулся вверх и поцеловал Шерлока.

По-настоящему.

С полной отдачей.

 _С языком_.

– О, – сказал Шерлок, распахивая глаза.

– Отправляйся и раскрой убийство, – сказал Джон. – Мне сейчас надо счета оплачивать.

– Ладно, – ответил Шерлок, все ещё ошарашенный, а Джон, развернув, вытолкнул его за порог и запер дверь.

Шерлок разгадал убийства к обеду следующего дня. Джон на кухне мыл посуду и Шерлок, набравшись смелости со вчерашнего дня, не колебался. Он ворвался туда, бросил пальто на стол, развернул Джона к себе лицом и поцеловал.

По-настоящему.

Тщательно.

И был невероятно рад, когда Джон ответил, положив руки ему на плечи и тут же потянувшись навстречу.

Они долго не разрывали поцелуя, и когда Шерлок отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он заговорил.

– Выбор времени? – спросил Шерлок с надеждой.

– Лучше, – сказал Джон. Его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение.

– Ты хмуришься. Почему ты хмуришься? Опять что-то не так?

– Да, – ответил Джон, потянув его в спальню. – _Место_.


End file.
